Aku Sayang Papa
by Kken RukIno
Summary: "Aku harap kau telah memikirkannya baik-baik Ichigo. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesalinya nanti."/ "Kami merindukanmu. Oyaji mohon, pulanglah." / "Papa?"/ Chap2 Update/Ganti pairing./ Maaf jika kelamaan ya. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **

**Bleach ⓒ Tite Kubo**

**Aku Sayang Papa ⓒ Kken RukIno **

**Warning : Newbie,AU, OOC, typo(s), EYD hancur, deskripsi kurang, abal, dll.**

**A/N : My 2nd fic and My 1st fic in FBI**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

_Kami—__sama_ semoga mereka selamat.

_Kami—__sama_ semoga mereka selamat.

_Kami—__sama_ semoga Rukia dan anakku selamat.

_Kami—__sama _semo —

"Kurosaki— _san_?" Ichigo tersentak dari khayalan suramnya begitu Dokter Unohana menegurnya. Napas pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tersengal-sengal dengan tubuhnya yang terus bergetar. Matanya merah dan masih saja terus mengeluarkan cairan bening.

Dokter kandungan itu mencoba menenangkan rekan kerjanya agar sedikit lebih rileks. Tapi tetap saja, Ichigo— sang dokter bedah tetap tidak bisa tenang.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana keadaan Rukia dengan janinnya?" tanya Ichigo langsung. Mendengar itu, dokter Unohana hanya tersenyum pahit. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana.

"Dr. Unohana. Tolong jawab pertanyaanku! Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Mereka baik-baik saja kan?" Ichigo makin tidak tenang saat dokter cantik tersebut hanya diam membisu. Melihat itu, Ichigo langsung berlari menuju ruangan bersalin, ruangan dimana sang istri berada.

"Bayi kalian selamat," dokter Unohana berbalik melihat Ichigo yang telah berhenti berlari dan menatapnya balik. Detik kemudian, senyum merekah di wajah tampan pemuda berumur 23 tahun yang begitu bahagia mendengar kabar dari dokter Unohana.

Ichigo ingin segera bertemu Rukia. Ia ingin memberi kabar bahagia ini. Bahwa bayi mereka selamat dan ia telah menjadi seorang ayah. Dengan pemikiran begitu, ia pun kembali berlari menuju ruangan bersalin yang semula menjadi tempat tujuannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, dokter Unohaan telah menetaskan air mata. Ichigo salah! Seharusnya ia tidak bersenang hati. Karena ia hanya tahu keadaan anaknya, padahal masih ada seorang lagi yang keadaannya harus ia tanyakan.

"Gomen, Kurosaki-san."

**oooooooooo**

_**Brak...**_

"Rukia..." Ichigo membanting pintu ruang bersalin tanpa merasa salah sedikitpun. Masa bodoh dengan para bidan yang menatapnya kaget ataupun dengan peraturan yang dimana harus tenang saat berada di Rumah Sakit. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah Rukia. Istrinya yang tercinta.

Ia melihat Rukia berbaring disalah satu ranjang rumah sakit. Tampaknya Rukia tidak begitu baik. Terbukti dengan alat bantu napas yang bertenggar dihidungnya.

"Rukia..." panggilnya saat telah berada di samping sang istri. Ia begitu terkejut melihat betapa lemahnya sekarang Rukia. Bibir nya yang biasa merah ranum sekarang terlihat begitu pucat, begitu juga dengan kedua pipinya. Rukia... Rukia-nya yang biasa selalu bersemangat, sekarang menjadi lemah tak berdaya. Oh _kami-sama_...

Rukia, dengan gerakan lemah menoleh kearah Ichigo. Oh tidak! Dan mata violetnya yang selalu bercahaya sekarang menjadi redup, hampa...

"Ichi...go"

"Sstt... Jangan bicara dulu. Kau masih lemah, Rukia," Ichigo mengelus perlahan rambut hitam Rukia.

_**Ooee... Ooee...**_

Ichigo tersentak mendengar tangisan bayi. 'Itu pasti bayiku. Anakku dengan Rukia,' pikirnya. Dengan itu ia melangkah ke arah seorang bidan yang lagi mencoba menenangkan sang bayi.

Bidan itu menyadarinya dan segera memberikan bayi perempuan itu ke tangan Ichigo.

Masih dengan menangis, Ichigo perlahan membaringkan anaknya disamping Rukia yang keadaannya sepertinya makin memburuk.

"Rukia... Ini anak kita. Ayo, kau lihat," Rukia nampaknya hanya diam walaupun Ichigo telah memanggilnya. Melihat itu wajah Ichigo menjadi pucat.

"Rukia. Kau dengar aku kan? Rukia."

"..."

"Rukia..."

Syukurlah! Rukia mendengarnya. Masih dengan sangat lemah Rukia melihat Ichigo dengan anakknya bergantian. Ichigo sangat bahagia, hingga lagi-lagi ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau lihat kan Rukia, anak kita telah lahir. Yume telah lahir sayang. Dia bayi perempuan yang sehat."

"Yu— me..."

"Akhirnya kita menjadi orang tua Rukia. Kita akan membesarkannya bersama. Kita akan bermain dengannya, mengantarnya ke sekolah, menghadiri pertemuan orang tua dan akan melihatnya menjadi gadis yang baik dan kuat sepertimu."

Rukia hanya tersenyum lemah sebagai balasan dari kalimat Ichigo barusan. Ia rasa napasnya semakin berat, sangat susah untuk melakukan pergerakkan, pandangannya juga mulai mengabur dan kepalanya makin sakit saja. Ia sepertinya harus beristirahat.

"Rukia..."

"Aku sayang kau dengan Yume Ichigo," ucap Rukia dengan susah payah. Ichigo tersenyum dan mengangguk— anggukkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Rukia. Begitu juga dengan Yume. Ia pasti sangat menyayangimu."

Sekali lagi Ichigo melihat anaknya yang masih saja menangis. Oh tidak, bukannya menenangkan anaknya ia malah membiarkannya.

"Aku ingin istirahat Ichigo," kalimat Rukia barusan membuat perasaan Ichigo tak enak.

"A— apa maksudmu, Rukia?"

"Aku lelah sekali. Biarkan aku tidur Ichigo," berbarengan denga kalimatnya, Rukia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Ichigo hanya terpana saat melihat tubuh Rukia bercahaya. Ja— jangan— jangan...

Ichigo kemudian memegang tangan Rukia. _Dingin_.

"Rukia?"

"..."

"Rukia, bangun Rukia. Kau jangan tidur dulu."

"..."

"Rukia. Kumohon, ayo bangun. Kau lihat, Yume terus menangis. Kau harus menenangkannya. Rukia."

Tak ada respon. Rukia masih saja menutup kedua matanya dengan senyum tipis yang tertera diwajah pucatnya. Kemudian Ichigo memeriksa pergelangan tangan Rukia dan sayangnya ia tidak mendapati denyutan disana. Mengetahui hal itu membuat air mata Ichigo semakin tumpah. Tidak mungkin! Rukia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya!

"Hei _midget_! Ayo cepat bangun. Aku janji, jika kau bangun akan kubelikan _Chappy World_ untukmu. Makanya, kau harus bangun agar kita bertiga bisa ke sana . Oii _midge_t," Ichigo makin kencang mengguncang tubuh Rukia. Tubuhnya sekarang bergetar hebat. Ia tidak mau kehilangan orang ia sayangi lagi.

"..."

"Rukia... Kumohon ayo bangun. Aku dan Yume masih sangat membutuhkanmu, Rukia..."

"..."

"Kami-sama. Jangan ambil Rukia dari kami. RUKIA..."

**oooooooooo**

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Tokyo semenjak proses pemakaman Kurosaki Rukia, yang meninggal pagi tadi.

Ia dimakamkan di salah satu pemakaman elit di Tokyo. Rupanya, Byakuya— kakak angkat Rukia tetap menginginkan yang terbaik walaupun Rukia telah tiada.

Masih ada segelintir orang yang berada di tempat pemakaman Rukia. Entah kerabat kerja, teman, sahabat— sahabatnya mapun keluarga. Mereka masih memandang sendu batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama Kurosaki Rukia, seseorang yang mereka sayangi.

Hinamori Momo, sahabat dekat Rukia terus saja menangis. Ia belum rela melepas kepergian sahabat baiknya itu. Rasanya baru kemarin ia melihat Rukia berlari begitu sehat kearahnya. Tapi sekarang, ia tidak akan pernah melihat lagi senyum maupun tawa dari Rukia.

"Sudahlah Momo. Berhentilah menangis," bujuk Tatsuki, salah satu sahabat baik Rukia. Ia terlihat sedikit tegar. Ia tidak ingin Rukia tidak tenang disana hanya karena mereka yang tidak rela melepas kepergiannya.

Pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Sedari tadi ia belum melihat bocah jeruk itu. Pergi kemana dia saat istrinya dimakamkan? Benar-benar suami yang kurang ajar.

"Aku pergi mencari Ichigo dulu, _T__ou_—_san_," Isshin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hati-hati, Kaien," langkah Kaien terhenti saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ia mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

**oooooooooo**

Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Rasanya dunianya telah hancur. Telah direbut oleh Rukia yang telah meninggalkannya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengulang kembali waktu, agar semua ini tidak terjadi. Rukia tidak hamil, tidak mengalami pendarahan sehingga Rukia masih akan tetap ada disampingnya.

Masa bodoh dengan tidak punya keturunan, yang penting Rukia tetap hidup. Tetap memberikan senyumannya untuknya. Mengecupnya saat ia membuka kedua matanya. Tetap memberi kehangatan yang ia butuhkan.

Kenapa _Kami—__sama_ sekejam ini padanya? Hal kejam apa yang ia perbuat sehingga ia mengalami semua ini?

"Ichigo."

Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian Kaien berjalan kearahnya dan duduk tepat disampingnya, dihamparan rumput. Mereka sekarang memang berada di salah satu bukit di sebelah Utara Tokyo.

"Daritadi kau disini? Kenapa tidak menghadiri pemakaman Rukia?"

Ichigo tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting Kaien. Ia lebih memilih bungkam. Sedangkan Kaien hanya menghela napas. Ia telah terbiasa oleh sifat adik keras kepalanya ini.

"Ini memang berat. Tapi setidaknya kau harus merelakan kepergian Rukia, Ichi—"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MERELAKAN KEPERGIAN RUKIA," napas Ichigo tersengal-sengal. Cairan asin kembali menghiasi kedua pipinya. Merelakan Rukia pergi? _Khehh _yang benar saja. Sampai kapanpun juga ia tidak akan pernah rela.

Ichigo mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menggit bibirnya agar mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. "Rukia pergi Kaien. Padahal ia telah berjanji akan selalu berada disampingku. Tapi kenyataannya ia tetap saja meninggalkanku sendiri... _**ARGHH**__..._"

_**Bruk...**_

"Ichigo!" Kaien mencegat tangan Ichigo begitu ia ingin memukul wajahnya lagi. Tapi Ichigo memberontak, ia masih ingin memukul wajahnya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku Kaien! Biarkan aku memukul wajahku. Aku sadar ini semua salahku!"

"Kau bicara apa? Ini bukan salahmu!"

"Tidak! Ini salahku! Andai saja aku tidak mencintai Rukia, tidak menikahinya, tidak

membuatnya hamil pasti Rukia... Pasti ia—" Ichigo meluapkan semua yang ia rasakan lewat tangisannya. Ia menangis sekencang—kencangnya. Tangisan yang menyayat hati bagi yang mendengarnya. Ia tidak perduli kalau Kaien melihatnya dan beranggapan ia pria yang lemah. Ia tidak akan peduli. Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ia lakukan. Membiarkan dirinya menangis ditengah derasnya hujan.

"Ichigo," bisik Kaien. Ia merasa iba pada adiknya. Tidak pernah ia lihat Ichigo sehisteris dan sesedih ini. Bahkan saat ibunya meninggal, Ichigo tidak terlihat menangis. Apa saat ini, semua kesedihan Ichigo yang menumpuk saat ibunya meninggal hingga sekarang, baru sekarang ia mengeluarkan semuanya?

Ia tidak tahu jawabannya. Hanya Ichigo yang tahu. Detik kemudian ia memeluk Ichigo, membiarkan Ichigo mengeluarkan apa saja yang ia rasakan. Mencoba membagi ketegaran yang ia punya.

'_Kami—__sama_... Kumohon, kembalikanlah Rukia. Aku masih sangat membutuhkannya.' inner Ichigo yang pandangannya mulai mengabur. Bukan karena derasnya hujan tapi karena—

"Ichigo!"

Ia pingsan.

**oooooooooo**

Masih terasa sangat berat rasanya saat Ichigo membuka kelopak matanya. Pandangannya belum jelas ditambah kepalanya yang seperti dihantam palu besar.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ini kamarnya dengan Rukia.

_Rukia..._

Ia tersentak. Ia bermimpi Rukia meninggalkannya. Mimpi yang benar-benar seperti kenyataan.

Dengan cepat ia membuka selimutnya dan menuruni ranjangnya. Walaupun ia hampir jatuh karena kepalanya masih sangat sakit, tapi ia tetap berlari keluar kamar demi membuktikan bahwa mimpinya itu tidaklah benar. Bahwa Rukia sebentar lagi akan menyapanya begitu ia sampai lantai dasar.

"Rukia," teriak Ichigo saat menuruni tangga. Ia begitu tergesa-gesa, tak sabar bertemu dengan Rukia.

"Rukia—"

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati sosok wanita bermata violet dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam legam. Ia menatap heran Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya terpaku. Rukia— nya ada. Rukia— nya masih berdiri di depannya.

"Rukia..." Ichigo berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Erat. Ia memeluknya sangat erat. Seolah-olah saat itu juga Rukia— nya akan menghilang jika ia tidak memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Rukia lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Rukia. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. A— aku berjanji akan selalu disisimu, akan selalu menjagamu asal aku tetap melihatmu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Rukia. Jadi tolong... Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Tubuh Ichigo bergetar memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Ia begitu senang dan takut. Senang karena ternyata Rukia tidak meninggalkannya. Takut kalau-kalau Rukia meninggalkannya lagi.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya begitu ia merasa tubuh yang dipeluknya juga bergetar. Ia ingin menenangkan istri tercintanya. Ia tidak ingin Rukia juga merasakan kesedihannya.

Violet itu telah basah. Ia tidak dapat lagi membendung tangisannya yang merasa iba pada semua kalimat Ichigo barusan. Ia tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana hancurnya Ichigo sekarang.

"Rukia... Aku mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun."

"_Gomenasa_i, Ichigo," sekali lagi Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya bagitu mendengar suara sang istri. Kata itu seolah— olah bahwa Rukia— nya akan meninggalkannya. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Ke— kenapa Rukia? Apa aku tidak begitu baik untukmu? Apa rasa cintaku masih kurang? Aku... Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Rukia. Tapi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Kumohon,"

"Bu— bukan itu Ichigo."

"Kalau begitu apa Ru—"

"Rukia memang telah tiada," Ichigo bagai terkena setruman listrik. Perasaannya langsung menjadi tak enak.

"Jangan bercanda Rukia! Kau masih ada. Masih sehat."

Perlahan, wanita bermata violet itu melepas pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo terlihat begitu menyedihkan sekarang. Kedua matanya merah, wajah tampannya sangat pucat. Ia tidak dapat menggambarkan bagaimana lagi keadaan Ichigo sekarang. Yang jelas, pemuda didepannya ini terlihat seperti bukan Ichigo.

"Kau harus menerimanya Ichigo. Ini semua kehendak _Kami—__sama_. Ia telah mengambil Rukia," kembali, violet itu mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kau Rukia, sayang!"

"Aku Hisana, Ichigo," Ichigo terbelalak. Wanita didepannya ini... Hisana? Hisana— _nee_?

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku Hisana. Tolong terimalah Ichigo. Rukia memang telah meninggalkan kita."

Ichigo begitu terpukul menerima kenyataan bahwa wanita didepannya ini memang bukanlah istrinya. Rukia— nya berambut pendek, wajahnya masih terlihat lebih muda dibanding dengan wanita ini.

Ia mundur perlahan. Tidak sanggup dengan semuanya. Rukia— nya telah meninggalkannya. Rukia— nya telah meninggalkannya. Rukia— nya telah meninggalkannya. _Selamanya._

"_**ARGHH**__**...**_"__kali ini Ichigo mulai mengamuk kesetanan. Ia membanting apa saja yang ada dipenglihatannya bahkan ia tak segan-segan membanting guji-guji mahal. Hisana terlalu terkejut sampai— sampai ia kehilangan suaranya, ia tidak dapat berteriak meminta pertolongan padahal ia yakin, Ichigo pasti akan nekat melempar salah satu benda mahal yang ada disekitar mereka kearahnya.

'Byakuya... Tolong aku,' Hisana hanya dapat berdoa semoga Byukuya— suaminya datang tepat waktu. Byakuya memang sedang pergi menemui rekan kerjanya meninggalkan mereka— Hisana dengan Yume— dengan pemilik rumah—Ichigo yang dibawa oleh Kaien dalam keadaan pingsan. Mereka diminta untuk menemani Ichigo maupun menjaga Yume untuk sementara hingga Ichigo kembali '_normal_'.

"KEMBALIKAN RUKIA! KEMBALIKAN RUKIA!"

_**Prang... Prang...**_

"RUKIA!"

"RUKIA! APA KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU LAGI?"

"RUKIA!"

Tubuh Ichigo ambruk begitu meneriakkan nama Rukia. Napasnya tersengal— sengal, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, tatapannya sangat kosong. Ia merasa telah kehilangan seluruh jiwanya. Ia sama sekali tak ingin ini terjadi. Ia mau Rukia— nya! Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa wanita mungil itu. Tidak bisa.

Byakuya memasang tampang datar walaupun dalam hatinya ia kaget melihat keadaan ruang tamu Ichigo. Ia sempat membelalakkan matanya melihat Hisana berdiri mematung tak jauh dari Ichigo terbaring. Kejadian ini pasti karena si bocah jeruk itu. Pikir Byakuya.

"Hisana..." tegur Byakuya saat telah berada didepan Hisana. Ia langsung memeluk sang istri yang masih sangat _shock_. Ia membisikkan kalimat— kalimat agar Hisana dapat tenang walaupun itu semua sepertinya tidaklah terlalu berhasil.

Mata abu— abu Byakuya memandang sekelilingnya. _Kacau_. Satu kata itu yang menggambarkan suasana ruang tamu Ichigo sekarang. Ia kemudian memanggil beberapa _maid_ untuk membersihkan semua pecahan yang bersebaran. Mungkin para maid itu bersembunyi saat Ichigo mengamuk.

Byakuya mengarahkan Hisana untuk duduk disalah satu kursi. Ia memegang tangan Hisana yang dingin juga gemetar.

"Rukia..." desah Ichigo membuat semua orang yang berada disitu menoleh padanya— minus Hisana. Suara tangis Ichigo kembali terdengar. Hal itu membuat Byakuya mendekati Ichigo. Ingin mengetahui separah apa ia sekarang.

Hatinya miris melihat Ichigo. Seharusnya Ichigo tak perlu sampai begini.

"Hei Kurosaki," walau Ichigo sama sekali tak menoleh maupun melirik, tapi ia yakin bocah singa itu mendengarnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil. Kau terlihat begitu lemah sekarang. Hal yang seharusnya tak ditunjukkan oleh seorang pria."

"..."

"Sebaiknya kau bangun dan cuci muka. Kau perlu mendinginkan otakmu. Setelah itu temui Yume. Ia sangat membutuhkanmu," Byakuya kembali menemui Hisana, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih saja mengeluarkan air mata.

**oooooooooo**

" Ichi— _nii_ ada dimana Hisana— _nee_?" tanya Yuzu— adik Ichigo begitu ia beserta ayah dan saudara kembarnya mengunjungi kediaman kakak berambut _orange_— nya malam ini. Mereka semakin khawatir mengetahui bahwa Ichigo sempat pingsan.

"Ia ada di kamar. Oia, Yuzu maukan mengantar makan malam ini untuk Ichi— _nii_?" gadis berumur 17 tahun itu mengangguk semangat. Ia memang saat ingin bertemu kakaknya sekarang, tapi ia takut jika kakaknya akan memarahinya. Tapi karena ia punya alasan mungkin kakaknya tidak akan marah.

Yuzu mengambil nampan berisi sebuah mangkuk beserta segelas air dari tangan Hisana. Sebelum melangkah ke kamar Ichigo, Yuzu memberikan senyumannya pada Hisana.

"_Arigatou_, Hisana— _nee_."

**oooooooooo**

_**Tok tok...**_

"Yuzu masuk ya Onii— _chan_."

Pintu kamar Ichigo terbuka menampakkan sosok adik kesayangan si pemilik kamar. Yuzu hampir meneteskan air mata melihat keadaan kakaknya sekarang.

"Ichi— _nii_ makan ya. Katanya Ichi— _nii_ belum makan dari tadi pagi," Yuzu meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja kecil disamping ranjang _king size_ Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya melirik nampan yang dibawa Yuzu kemudian kembali melamun seperti kegiatannya semula.

Yuzu yang tidak tahan mulai menangis. "Ichi— _nii_. Jangan begini terus."

Yuzu mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur dan mulai ingin menyuapi Ichigo. "Ichi— _nii_ ayo makan. Yuzu suapin ya—"

"Rukia. Aku ingin Rukia yang menyuapiku."

"Ichi— _nii_..."

"Aku ingin Rukia. Aku ingin Rukia."

"Ichi— _nii_," Yuzu langsung meletakkan mangkuk tersebut kembali ke atas nampan kemudian memeluk Ichigo yang sama sekali tak merespon.

"Ichi— _nii_ harus _hiks hiks_ ha— harus sabar ya. A— aku yakin _hiks hiks_ Ruki— _nee_ sangat sedih melihat _hiks hiks_ keadaan Ichi— _nii_ sekarang."

"..."

"Ru—Ruki— _nee_ sangat menyayangi _hiks hiks_ Ichi— _nii_ jadi Ruki— _nee_ tidak mau Ichi— _nii _bersedih lagi. Ichi— _nii_ _hiks hiks_ harus bisa menghadapi semua ini."

Yuzu kaget saat Ichigo melepas pelukannya. Ia melihat Yuzu dengan pandangan hampa, tak menunjukkan setitikpun kebahagiaan disana.

"_Gomen_ Yuzu,"

"Ichi— _nii_..."

"ICHIGOOO..."

Isshin menendang pintu kamar Ichigo hingga pintu itu terlepas begitu saja dari tempatnya. Kemudian ia berlari dan menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja ke atas ranjang.

"_Otou—__chan_," tegur Yuzu yang tak enak dengan keadaan Ichigo sekarang.

Sedangkan Isshin tidak peduli. Ia berdiri dan mulai meloncat— loncat di _ranjang king size_ putra keduanya tersebut.

"Yey! Aku sudah punya cucu. Kau tahu Misaki, kita telah punya cucu. Ia akan tumbuh menjadi cantik seperti kau sayang," detik berikutnya Isshin telah memeluk dompetnya yang berisi foto mendiang sang istri.

"Berhentilah bertindak konyol _Otou_— _san_," tegur Karin— saudara kembar Yuzu memasuki kamar kakaknya dengan menggendong bayi mungil yang telah diketahui itu pasti anaknya Ichigo— Yume.

"Oh cucuku~" Isshin berlari dengan lebaynya ingin memeluk Yume. Tapi Karin dapat mencegahnya dengan tendangan super maut yang ia dapat dari Ichigo.

"_Ahh_ Yume— _chan_," Yuzu segera menyeka air matanya demi menghampiri Yume. Ia memang telah menyukai Yume yang begitu manis dan imut menurutnya.

"Ichi— _nii_ belum melihat Yume— _chan_ semenjak tadi pagi kan? Sepertinya Yume— _chan_ merindukan Ichi— _nii_," Karin bermaksud memberi Yume pada Ichigo, tapi nyatanya Ichigo tetap diam, hanya memandang datar anaknya sendiri.

Karin yang mengerti kemudian hanya memperlihatkan wajah Yume yang tetap digendongannya.

Melihat wajah anaknya yang masih tertidur, membuat hati Ichigo makin sakit. Kalau saja Rukia tidak mengandung anak ini, maka Rukia tidak akan mengalami pendarahan. Kalau saja Rukia tidak melahirkan anak ini, Rukia— nya pasti masih berada disisinya sekarang. Tapi karena anak ini, Rukia rela meninggalkannya.

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya. Ya! Kaien benar. Ia tidak bersalah. _Tapi anak ini yang bersalah_!

Ichigo sekarang benar-benar diliputi kemarahan dan mulai membenci anaknya sendiri. Darah dagingnya.

"Jangan tunjukkan _dia_ dihadapanku, Karin!"

Semua yang berada diruangan itu sangat terkejut mendengar kalimat Ichigo.

"Heii tapi Yume— _chan_ ini anakmu Ichigo. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan begitu!"

"TAPI IA TELAH MEMBUAT RUKIA MENINGGAL!"

_**BRUK...**_

Isshin meninju rahang Ichigo hingga menimbulkan memar dibagian pipinya.

"_Otou_— _chan_!" teriak Yuzu histeris.

"Bagaimana mungkin Yume— _chan_ yang menyebabkan Rukia meninggal?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau saja anak itu tidak lahir, Rukia masih bersamaku sekarang!"

_**BRUK...**_

"Otou— _chan_!"

"Kau sudah gila Ichigo! Bukan salah Yume semua ini terjadi. Yume tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan aku yakin, Rukia pasti tidak akan menyalahkan Yume! Tidak seperti kau, Ichigo!"

Kenapa? Kenapa ayahnya malah membela Yume? Padahal sudah jelas bahwa anak itu yang bersalah! Ia yang telah membunuh Rukia— nya!

"Tidak! Ia tetap saja telah membunuh Rukia— ku. ANAK ITU MEMBUNUH RUKIA! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCINYA!"

Setelah megatakan itu Ichigo berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan ayah beserta kedua adik kembarnya yang tampak sangat terkejut. Oh dan jangan lupa dengan Yume yang telah menangis saat ayahnya menuduhnya sekejam itu bahkan membencinya.

"Ichigo?" Hisana sedikit terkejut melihat Ichigo menuruni tangga dengan sangat tergesa— gesa kemudian membuka dan menutup kembali pintu depan. Setelah itu terdengar suara deru mesin mobil yang ia dan Byakuya yakin itu adalah Ichigo yang melakukannya.

Melihat sepertinya ada yang tak beres, Hisana kemudian berlari ke kamar Ichigo diikuti Byakuya.

Suasana kamar Ichigo saat ini sedikit ribut. Terdengar suara tangis Yume maupun Yuzu. Hisana juga melihat Isshin mencoba menenangkan Yume dan Karin yang diam mematung.

"A— ada apa ini, Kurosaki— _san_?"

Isshin menoleh. Terlihat kesedihan diwajahnya. Sembari tersenyum pahit ia berkata;

"Ichigo menuduh Yume yang membunuh Rukia."

**TBC**

**.**

**A/ N : **

**Haloo semua. Aku Ken salam kenal ya. Oia, maafkan Ken yang buat Rukia meninggal dan nyiksa Ichigo hingga buat benci ma anaknya sendiri ;( ... Sebenarnya Ken juga gak tega tapi yahh itu semua tuntutan skenarionya. Maaf ya.**

**Jadi bagaimana? Apa fic Ken terlalu bertele- tele, alurnya kecepatan atau lambat, atau masih belum rapi ya? Ken minta para Senpai maupun para Reader sekiranya mau memberitahukan semua kesalahan pada fic ini, karena Ken akui Ken masih begitu amatir. Terus Ken mau minta saran dari para Senpai maupun Reader. Kan Rukia udah meninggal, apa pairingnya Ken tetap taro IchiRuki atau sisa Ichigo doang? Ahaha maaf jika Ken terlalu banyak omong ya.**

**Ken juga IchiRuki FC! Jadi Ken mohon bantuannya ya.**

**RnR please XD**

**Kken RukIno**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **

**Bleach ⓒ Tite Kubo**

**Aku Sayang Papa ⓒ Kken RukIno **

**Warning : Newbie, AU, OOC, typo(s), EYD hancur, deskripsi kurang, abal, dll.**

**A/N : My 2nd fic and My 1st fic in FBI**

**Thanks to:**

**Ray Kousen7, FYLIN-chan, meyrien, can-can, beby-chan, Azalea Yukiko, Cim-jee, Odagiri, Crystalline Arch, Wakamiya Hikaru, Istri k-2 Ichigo, Maknae Kazuma, Chakis, Aira Yuzuhira, blingblingjh dan asdfghjkl3**

**Arigatou udah mereview...**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

Ichigo memanjat pagar rumahnya yang tidak bisa dibilang rendah. Walaupun sedikit mengalami kesulitan, tapi akhirnya ia bisa mendarat dengan mulus di permukaan tanah yang telah dipasang _paving_.

Siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti berpikiran pemuda berambut terang tersebut adalah seorang maling yang akan merampok rumah seorang milyader. Mulai dari acara panjat pagar hingga sekarang- ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu depan berharap orang-orang yang berada didalam rumah tak mengetahui keberadaanya. Mirip sekali dengan seorang maling, bukan?

Tapi itu semua tidaklah mungkin. Tidak ada seorang maling yang akan merampok dirumahnya sendiri.

Ichigo melakukan semua ini hanya agar Byakuya maupun Hisana tak terbangun sehingga mengetahui bahwa ia sekarang telah berada dirumahnya._ Yah_ mereka memang tak boleh tahu. Tidak hingga ia berhasil membawa semua peralatan yang ia butuhkan.

Beruntung Ichigo membawa kunci mobil maupun rumah saat ia _'kabur'_ beberapa jam yang lalu. Setelah pintu berhasil terbuka, masih dengan sangat perlahan ia memasuki rumahnya atau dapat dikatakan istananya.

Begitu berada didalam kamarnya, ia mulai mengambil koper dan memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian, surat-surat penting yang suatu saat pasti ia butuhkan dan terakhir sebuah bingkai yang berisikan foto istrinya, semua itu ia masuki kedalam kopernya.

Sebelum menutup kopernya, sekali lagi Ichigo melihat foto tersebut. Ia ingat! Di foto itu Rukia tersenyum lebar dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Rukia terlihat memeluk boneka yang besarnya hampir menyaingi tinggi badannya, berwarna putih, bertelinga panjang dengan bulu yang lebat, _yah_ apalagi kalau bukan boneka _Chapp__y_. Saat itu adalah kencan pertama mereka dan pemberian hadiah pertama untuk Rukia. Si mungil itu begitu bahagia, hingga berulang kali ia mengucapkan kata _'arigatou'_ dan terus memeluk boneka kelinci itu hingga kencan berakhir. Itu adalah saat-saat yang begitu membuatnya bahagia.

Ichigo mengeratkan pegangannya pada bingkai tersebut. Ingin sekali ia melihat senyum Rukia lagi. Senyuman yang dapat membuat semua beban yang ia alami selama ini lenyap. Senyuman yang hanya untuknya. Tapi semua itu...

_**Tes...**_

Setetes air mata Ichigo jatuh tepat di wajah Rukia yang dilapisi oleh sebuah kaca. Perlahan Ichigo mengelap kaca yang telah sedikit basah itu menggunakan ujung jarinya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak dapat membendung tangisannya.

"Rukia..." Ichigo kemudian mendekap erat bingkai tersebut. Ia sedang berusaha keras menghentikan tangisannya hingga tubuhnya bergetar.

Sekarang bukan saatnya ia menangis lagi. Masih ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan.

Walau rasanya berat, tapi Ichigo tetap berusaha meletakkan bingkai tersebut kembali ke dalam kopernya. Setelah meresleting, ia kemudian menenteng kopernya dan keluar dari kamarnya- kamarnya ia dan Rukia.

**oooooooooo**

_Krieett..._

Sepelan mungkin Ichigo membuka pintu kamar bercat ungu itu walau tetap saja menghasilkan suara yang masih dapat didengar jika kita memasang telinga dengan jeli.

Tanpa menyalakan lampu, Ichigo tahu bagaimana rupa kamar tempat ia berada sekarang. Cat kamar ini berwarna ungu muda dengan berbagai bentuk dekorasinya. Saat kandungan Rukia beranjak 7 bulan, Rukia memintanya untuk mengecat kamar ini dengan warna ungu muda. Si mungil itu berencana ingin membagi semua kebiasaan dan kesukaannya terhadap anak mereka kelak. Terbukti dengan beragam bentuk dan warna boneka _Chappy_ berada di tiap sudut ruangan. Bahkan hampir seluruh perabotan di kamar ini bertemakan _Chappy_. _H__h__h... _Rukia sama sekali tak mengizinkannya untuk membagi kesukaannya terhadap anak mereka.

_Yah..._ Sekarang ini ia berada di kamar anaknya. Anak yang membuat Rukia meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya sendiri. Asal kau tahu Rukia, aku lebih memilihmu dari anak kita. Pikir Ichigo sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebua _box_ ranjang tempat dimana sosok bayi mungil tidur dengan lelapnya.

Sedikit cahaya rembulan membuat ia dapat melihat dengan baik wajah mungil sang anak. Ia begitu chubby dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Matanya tertutup rapat dengan napas yang teratur, ia bagaikan malaikat kecil sekarang.

Hati Ichigo perlahan menjadi seperti saat ia menuduh Yume beberapa jam yang lalu. Sakit hati. Sedih, kecewa, benci. Semua tercampur aduk menghasilkan kerutan di dahi Ichigo, membuat kerutan permanen di dahi Ichigo makin terlihat.

Ia tidak mungkin menyakiti anak-_'nya_' dengan kekerasan. Maka segera saja ia mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam saku celananya kemudian meletakkan tepat di samping kepala Yume. Sebelum melangkah pergi, sekali lagi Ichigo melihat Yume.

Seorang ayah pasti akan sangat sedih saat akan meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya, tapi tidak dengan Ichigo. Ia hanya memandang datar anaknya begitu juga dengan hatinya sekarang yang tak sedikitpun merasa sedih.

"_Jaa ne,"_ bisik Ichigo kemudian berbalik bermaksud untuk keluar dari kamar anaknya.

_**Ooee... Ooee...**_

Langkah Ichigo terhenti begitu mendengar suara tangisan Yume. Ia terhenti bukan karena kaget maupun takut kalau-kalau Hisana maupun Byakuya mendengarnya dan menuju kemari. Tapi lebih tepatnya, ia merasa hatinya tersentuh mendengar tangisan itu.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas sekarang kedua kakinya telah melangkah kembali menuju _box _ranjang Yume.

Tangisan Yume makin menjadi saat Ichigo telah berada di samping _box _ranjangnya. Sepertinya Yume sadar bahwa ayahnya akan meninggalkannya. Pagi tadi ibunya yang meninggalkannya, sekarang ayahnya lagi yang akan pergi? Padahal ia masih membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengalami semua ini.

Hati Ichigo kembali berubah lagi. Kali ini bukan seperti saat ia menuduh Yume, tapi lebih tepatnya saat ia melihat Rukia meninggalkannya._Sakit_. _Sakit sekali_.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang merayap ke hatinya kemudian menjalar dan menancap tepat di tengah hatinya, membuat hati Ichigo bergetar.

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tidak tega melihat keadaan Yume sekarang. Yume yang masih berumur sehari harus ditinggalkan ibu dan sekarang ayahnya. _Ahh_ betapa kejamnya ia. Seharusnya ia menemani dan memberikan kasih sayang, mengisi kekosongan Rukia bagi Yume. Apa ini yang dinamakan ikatan batin antara anak dengan orangtua?

Ichigo yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya mampu menatap Yume yang tangisannya makin mengencang. Hati Ichigo yang kian bergetar memberikan efek dengan keluarnya air mata dikedua mata ambernya.

"Yu-me..." Ichigo yang semula ingin menyentuh Yume terhenti begitu sekelebat bayangan Rukia yang meninggalkannya muncul.

_Tidak. Tidak_. Ia tidak boleh mengasihani anak ini. Dia-lah yang telah membunuh Rukia-nya. Dia yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Rukia. Seharusnya dia saja yang _pergi_ bukan Rukia.

Air mata Ichigo seketika berhenti digantikan dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia mundur perlahan sembari mencoba menahan gejolak emosinya. Sekarang ia sudak tak peduli lagi dengan tangisan Yume. Hatinya telah dibutakan dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

'Ia membunuh Rukia-ku'

Suara-suara mulai terdengar dari lantai dasar. Ichigo yakin, suara itu ditimbulkan oleh Hisana maupun Byakuya, maka ia segera bergegas untuk keluar dari kamar tanpa melihat Yume lagi.

Jika saja Yume dapat bicara, mungkin ia akan mengatakan;

'_Jangan tinggalkan aku, papa!'_

**oooooooooo**

_**Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku memang orangtua yang tak bertanggung jawab. Tapi hanya inilah jalan yang bisa kutempuh. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri dengan cara meninggalkan semuanya termasuk Yume.**_

_**Aku serahkan Yume pada kalian. Jika kalian tidak mau mengurusinya itu tak masalah. Lagipula aku juga tak yakin apakah akan kembali nantinya atau tidak. Jadi, jangan cari aku.**_

_**Jika nanti Yume menanyakan tentang orangtuanya, katakan saja yang sebenarnya yang terjadi. Aku tak ingin dia hidup dalam kebohongan kalian dan agar ia tahu seberapa benci aku padanya sehingga ia juga akan membenciku. Dari itu kami akan impas.**_

_**Jika kalian merawat Yume, rawatlah ia demi Rukia, bukan aku.**_

_**Kurosaki Ichigo.**_

**Bruk...**

"Byakuya!" tegur Hisana begitu Byakuya meninju dinding yang berada di sampingnya.

Byakuya benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran si bocah jeruk itu. Bisa-bisanya ia meninggalkan Yume hanya demi alasan konyolnya itu. Dan apa-apaan kalimat ini, _'agar ia tahu seberapa benci aku padanya sehingga ia juga akan membenciku' ?_

_Kheh..._ Dasar orangtua durhaka.

Byakuya hanya melirik Hisana yang mengambil secarik kertas dari tangannya. Ia membiarkannya agar Hisana tahu seberapa kurangajarnya Kurosaki itu.

Kedua mata Hisana terbelalak. Violetnya kemudian bergulir cepat menatap Byakuya, mencoba meminta penjelasan mengenai isi surat dari Ichigo. Byakuya yang mengerti maksud tatapan Hisana hanya mengangguk, bahwa memang benar Ichigo meninggalkan Yume.

Hisana memperbaiki gendongannya pada Yume yang tangisannya sudah mulai mereda. Jari-jari lentiknya menyusuri pipi _ch__u__bby_ Yume. kemudian naik ke kepala yang entah kenapa belum memiliki rambut dan perlahan mengelusnya.

"Yume-_chan_ yang sabar ya. Baa-_chan_ yakin, papa Ichigo pasti akan kembali. Iya. Papa Ichigo pasti kem-bali..." seketika giliran Hisana yang mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ia memeluk Yume erat, ingin merasakan bagaimana sakit yang Yume alami. Ditinggal kedua orangtua itu sama sekali tak mudah. Yume masih kecil, ia butuh orangtuanya.

_Rukia..._ Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau berada disini? Tolong bantu kami, sadarkan Ichigo. Kau tidak ingin Yume mengalami hal yang sama seperti kita kan? Bukankah kau juga pernah berjanji bahwa kau akan membuat anakmu merasakan kasih sayang orangtua? Tapi semua malah kebalikannya.

_**Rukia... Apa yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya?**_

"Byakuya, ayo kejar Ichigo! Aku yakin, ia masih di Tokyo. Jadi kumohon, hentikan dia!"

"..."

"Byakuya..."

"Biarkan saja, Hisana," mata abu-abu milik Byakuya melirik Hisana yang membelalakkan matanya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Ini semua adalah keputusannya. Jadi kita tidak dapat menghentikannya. Lagipula walaupun kita pergi menghentikannya, ia tetap akan pada pendiriannya." jelas Byakuya.

Sedangkan Hisana hanya mampu menangis. Ia membenarkan semua ucapan Byakuya. Bahwa Ichigo memang akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Meninggalkan Yume.

"Maafkan baa-_chan_ Yume. Maafkan Baa-_chan_."

Byakuya yang mengerti perasaan Hisana sekarang hanya dapat merangkulnya, mencoba membuat Hisana tenang dan lebih bersabar. Ia tidak akan banyak bicara, karena ia sendiri merasa sangat prihatin dengan kondisi Yume, perasaan yang sama dirasakan oleh istrinya.

Senyuman menenangkan terpatri diwajah tampan Byakuya melihat Hisana menatapnya. Jemarinya menghapus tetesan air mata di pipi Hisana sekaligus menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala istrinya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Kali ini Byakuya memilih bungkam. Bukan karena ia tidak tahu jawabannya, tapi ia sedang menyusun serangkaian kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan nantinya. Kalimat yang semoga tidak dapat membuat Hisana tersinggung.

"_Ahh_ bagaimana jika kita yang merawatnya? Bukankah ia begitu lucu, Byakuya?"

Byakuya mengambil surat dari Ichigo dari tangan Hisana, kemudian melipat dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung celana. Ia menatap violet Hisana, berharap agar Hisana dapat mengerti dan memahami kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin merawatnya, Hisana. Tapi kau tahukan, tubuhmu begitu lemah, kau juga sering sakit. Jika kau yang merawat Yume, aku khawatir kondisimu makin melemah. Aku harap kau mau mengerti."

Raut kesedihan tertera di wajah cantik Hisana. Ia kecewa mendengar kalimat Byakuya walaupun ia memang meng-iya-kannya. Ingin sekali ia merawat Yume. Ingin memberinya kehangatan keluarga yang tidak akan ia dapatkan dari orangtua kandungnya.

Tapi ia mengerti dengan ke-khawatiran Byakuya mengenai kesehatannya. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga. Jika nantinya kondisinya melemah dan ia kembali sakit, siapa yang akan merawat Yume? Ia tidak mungkin menyuruh Byakuya menggantikannya.

"Kau benar, Byakuya. Aku memang tidak bisa merawat Yume," bukan hanya kesedihan yang tercetak di wajahnya, detik kemudian wajahnya menampakkan kegelisahan.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan merawatnya?" Byakuya nampak berpikir mengenai pertanyaan Hisana. Jujur saja, sebenarnya mudah mendapat jawabannya. Kurosaki Isshin pasti mau merawat cucunya sendiri. Yang jadi masalah apakah Kurosaki Isshin mempunyai waktu untuk melakukannya mengingat ayah Ichigo itu sering bepergian?

"Byakuya?"

"Aku Akan bicarakan masalah ini ke ayah Ichigo. Tapi sebelum itu-" ia melihat Yume yang telah nampak tertidur pulas digendongan istrinya. Senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah kakunya. "Aku ingin Yume tidur bersama kita. Memberi kehangatan untuknya yang seharusnya ia dapat malam ini dari orangtuanya."

**oooooooooo**

Mata madunya terus mengawasi semua gerakkan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut _orange_-sahabatnya. Mulai dari membongkar isi kopernya, mencari paspor hingga resleting koper sahabatnya telah terpasang kembali.

Ia dibangunkan oleh sahabatnya-Ichigo untuk menemaninya ke bandara sejam yang lalu. Tentu saja ia terkejut mengetahui mereka akan ke bandara. Apalagi melihat kondisi Ichigo yang semrawutan- mata bengkak dan merah, bibir serta kulitnya pucat, rambut acak-acakkan, pokoknya yang ia lihat pemuda yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo tak memberinya kesempatan untuk menjawab semua rasa keterkejutannya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Menemani Ichigo yang akan pergi meninggalkan Tokyo. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Ichigo setelah ia mengetahui faktanya. Tega-teganya ia menuduh anaknya sendiri yang membuat Rukia meninggal? Padahal sudah jelas Rukia meninggal akibat pendarahan bukan karena anaknya yang berumur seminggu saja belum. Ichigo memang sudah gila.

"_Ji_... Renji?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Renji tersentak saat Ichigo mengibaskan tangannya tepat didepan wajahnya. Melihat sahabat berkepala nanasnya tadi sempat melamun memberi tanda tanya dikepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Ichigo hanya mendapat jawaban berupa gelengan. Merasa tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan, Ichigo kemudian menarik pegangan kopernya dan melihat jam yang bertengger dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

_10 menit lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat._

"Ichigo..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau yakin?"

Ichigo tolehkan kepalanya ke Renji yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan- _prihatin_ mungkin?

"Maksudmu?"

Renji menghela napas sebelum mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimatnya.

"Apa kau yakin untuk pergi ke London? Kau mesti melaporkan kepergianmu kepada Dr. Schiffer jika kau tak ingin dipecat dan kau seharusnya merawat Yume, Ichigo."

Tatapan tajam Renji sekarang membuat Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara entah sebagai penumpang maupun hanya untuk mengantar kepergian orang yang dicintai.

Tatapan itu seolah-olah akan menghakiminya karena telah berbuat kesalahan yang luar biasa. Padahal ia rasa jalan yang diambilnya ini adalah benar.

"Aku yakin, Renji. Sangat yakin," Ichigo merapatkan mantelnya walaupun tak ada udara subuh yang berhembus.

"Untuk masalah menghubungi si Dr. _Zombie_ itu gampang. Aku akan meminta dipindahkan tugas saja ke London. Ia pasti menyetujuinya."

"Terus, masalah dengan Yume?"

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini, tatapan Ichigo sempat _kosong_, Renji sadar akan hal itu. Ia yakin bahwa sebenarnya Ichigo merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Yume.

Tapi sepertinya semua pemikiran pemuda berambut merah terang ini salah. Hanya berselang 5 detik, pandangan Ichigo yang semula kosong berubah menjadi menjadi sangat tajam.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan padamu lagi, Renji. Kurasa semua sudah cukup jelas."

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Renji mengatakan dan menasehati Ichigo bahwa semua yang ia lakukan ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Ia tidak ingin Ichigo menyesali perbuatannya dikemudian hari. Tapi ia juga tahu, sekeras apapun ia menasehatinya, Ichigo tetap tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Aku harap kau telah memikirkannya baik-baik Ichigo. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesalinya nanti."

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku."

Sempat terdiam beberapa detik, kemudian Renji mengatakan, "Baiklah. Aku pegang ucapanmu. Tapi tenang saja, jika kau menyesalinya nanti, aku akan siap membantumu," Renji bermaksud sedikit membuat lelucon untuk membuat senyuman di wajah tampan Ichigo. Tapi sepertinya usaha Renji gagal total. Raut wajah Ichigo sama sekali tak berubah.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal, Renji. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot membantuku nantinya," sekali lagi Ichigo melihat jam tangannya. Kemudian ia menatap Renji yang ekpresinya sekarang sangat susah ditebak.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ichigo..." desah Renji sedih. Bagaimanapun juga ia dan Ichigo adalah teman semenjak mereka masih SD. Dan baru kali ini ia akan berpisah dengan Ichigo dengan rentan waktu yang belum diketahui.

Desahan kecil Renji membuat Ichigo memeluknya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Renji sembari berkata, "Tenang saja, kau tak perlu merasa kehilangan. Tunjukkan padaku nanti bahwa kau telah berhasil menikahi Tatsuki. Awas kau," ancaman kecil Ichigo melepaskan tawa kecil Renji dan sukses menimbulkan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Renji yang telah tersenyum seperti biasanya. " Aku akan menghubungimu begitu aku sampai. Dan ingat, jangan beritahu siapapun kalau aku berada di London."

Renji tidak langsung meng-iya-kan ucapan Ichigo. Ia tidak setuju kalau Ichigo melarangnya memberitahu keberadaan Ichigo kepada keluarganya. Tapi pada akhirnya Renji mengangguk walau kelihatannya sangat enggan. Ia tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur dalam permasalahan Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi, Renji. Sampaikan salamku pada Ishida, Chad dan Inoue," setelah mendapat anggukan lagi dari Renji, Ichigo menarik pegangan kopernya dan mulai melangkah menjauhi Renji. Menjauhi teman-teman dan sahabatnya. Menjauhi keluarganya. Menjauhi permasalahannya. Dan _menjauhi anaknya, Yume._

"Maafkan aku, Rukia."

**oooooooooo**

_**5 years later**_

5 tahun sudah Ichigo hidup di negara orang, London. Tak banyak yang berubah darinya, masih tampan, tinggi, rambutnya tetap _orange_, cuek, dan cool. Yang berubah hanyalah kepribadiannya. Sekarang ia lebih sensitif, pemarah, dan anti-sosial.

Walaupun sikap dan sifatnya terlihat angkuh, tapi itu dapat membuat gadis maupun ibu-ibu di sana tergila-gila pada dokter bedah yang bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di London. Apalagi mengingat si dokter tampan tersebut masih _'single'._

_Yah 'single'_... Itu menurut para penggemarnya. Karena saking anti-sosialnya ia hanya berbicara pada orang yang berurusan dengannya dalam bidang pekerjaan bahkan ia sering mengusir para awak media yang ingin meliputnya mengingat ia adalah _'Kurosaki'_, sehingga tak banyak yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah seorang duda dan telah mempunyai seorang anak.

Masalah tentang anaknya... Rupanya Ichigo tidak begitu peduli lagi terhadap Yume maupun keluarganya yang masih berada di Tokyo. Ia juga sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang. Kontak dengan mereka putus selama ia di London.

Bahkan Renji- satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui keberadaanya juga telah putus kontak dengannya semenjak telah sebulan ia di London. Dan itu semua merupakan kesengajaan yang dilakukan Ichigo. Ia sama sekali tak mau tahu tentang keluarga maupun orang-orang yang ia kenal di negara asalnya. Ia ingin melupakan semuanya, kecuali Rukia tentunya.

Sedikit demi sedikit kefrustasian Ichigo mulai mereda, walau tetap saja ia belum rela. Tiap kali mengingat kepergian Rukia, ia pasti langsung melihat foto-foto mendiang istrinya entah yang berada di _handphone_-nya maupun berada di _frame_. Yang jelas, selama 5 tahun Ichigo berusaha menerima semuanya.

Dan kehidupan sang dokter bedah ini layaknya seperti pemuda biasanya yang belum berkeluarga. Tinggal di apartemen sendiri, pagi berangkat kerja, sekitar jam 10 malam ia pulang dan langsung istirahat. Begitulah kesehariannya. Ia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya dibanding _hang-out_ maupun sekedar _refreshing_. Sehingga tak sedikit yang penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia benar-benar tertutup.

Seperti saat ini, ia memilih makan siang sendiri di kantin rumah sakit daripada menerima ajakkan rekan-rekan kerjanya untuk menghabiskan _lunchtime_ di restoran terdekat.

Kadang, ia merindukan masakan Rukia.

_Ahh_ sudahlah, sekarang waktunya makan siang, dan pergunakanlah waktu dengan sebaik mungkin. Lagipula sebentar akan ada operasi besar, jadi lebih baik ia tidak dulu memikirkan Rukia-nya atau tidak nyawa pasiennya tidak akan tertolong.

Suasana kantin rumah sakit ramai seperti biasanya. Kebanyakan pengunjungnya ialah para perawat yang magang maupun para dokter yang ingin menghabiskan makan siang sendiri, _yah _seperti dirinya sekarang.

Dering _h__andphone_-nya menghentikkan aktifitas Ichigo sejenak demi melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

_**0813212XXX**_

_Tak ada nama penelepon._

Sebenarnya Ichigo enggan mengangkatnya karena biasanya hanya gadis-gadis remaja yang iseng mengerjainya atau sekedar menarik perhatiannya. Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mengangkat telepon dari orang yang mungkin saja ia tak kenal. Atau mungkin saja itu telepon dari rekan kerjanya yang akan menemaninya melakukan operasi sebentar. Maka Ichigo...

_Klik_

"Selamat siang."

"_Ichigo..._"

_**DEG!**_

Suara itu... Ia kenal suara itu. Suara yang 5 tahun terakhir tak pernah ia dengar lagi. Suara yang biasanya terdengar konyol kini menjadi serius dan penuh sarat akan kerinduan.

"Oyaji."

Yah yang menelepon Ichigo sekarang ialah Isshin. Entah kenapa Ichigo juga merindukan ayahnya walaupun tiap hari ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak akan pernah ingin bertemu dengan mereka semua lagi. Tapi...

"_Apa kabar,__nak? Kau baik-baik saja kan?_"

Hati Ichigo bergetar. Astaga ia benar-benar merindukan ayahnya, salah satu orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini bersama Rukia dan ibunya.

"_Ichigo?_"

Ichigo tak bisa melukiskan perasaanya sekarang. Bahagia, terharu, sedih, kecewa, sakit hati melebur menjadi satu. Mengakibatkan Ichigo susah payah mengeluarkan suaranya.

"I-iya."

Terdengar helaan napas di seberang telepon. "_Syukurlah. Kapan kau pulang, Ichigo?_"

_Pulang..._ Tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya untuk pulang ke negara asalnya. Pulang ke Tokyo. Pulang ke rumah. Ia malah tak ingin kembali lagi ke sana. Ia cukup tenang di negara ini.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan kembali lagi, Oyaji."

Hening sejenak, sebelum Isshin kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_Kami merindukanmu. Oyaji mohon, pulanglah._"

"Tidak bisa. Aku telah memutuskan hidup di sini."

"_Tapi kami sangat merindukanmu, nak._"

"Aku mengerti. Tapi aku tetap tidak bi-"

"_Yuzu sakit._"

"Apa?"

"_Yuzu sakit. Semenjak kau pergi ia mulai sakit-sakitan. Dan sekarang ia kembali drop. Ia tidak mau makan dan minum obat sebelum kau kembali. Maka kami mohon, pulanglah Ichigo. Kasihan Yuzu._"

Ichigo mengeratkan pegangannya pada ponsel. Dirinya sekarang begitu _shock_ dan dilanda kebingungan berat. Ia sangat tidak ingin kembali lagi ke Tokyo, yang malah akan membuatnya mengingat semua kenangan buruknya. Tapi disatu sisi, ia tidak tega mendengar Yuzu sakit hanya karena dirinya.

Ia sayang Yuzu. Adiknya itu bagaikan pengganti ibunya. Sebelum menikahi Rukia, Yuzu-lah yang merawatnya begitu pula dengan Karin dan ayahnya. Seharusnya ia dapat membalas semua perlakuan Yuzu selama ini, bukannya malah membuatnya menderita. _Yuzu..._

"_Ichigo_."

"_Lucnhtime_-ku telah habis. Akan kupikirkan nanti, Oyaji."

_**Tuut tuut tuut...**_

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan ayahnya, pikiran Ichigo makin kacau. Hati dan pikirannya saling beradu memilih jawaban.

_Pulang_ atau _tidak_?

Ichigo perlahan mengurut pelipisnya, berharap rasa sakit kepalanya akibat masalah baru ini dapat hilang. Bukannya berkurang, sakit kepalanya malah bertambah saat sekelabat wajah Yuzu terlintas diingatannya.

Ia sangat tidak ingin pulang. Pulang sama saja kembali membawanya kepada rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan.

Tapi Yuzu-

"_Aku akan selalu menemani Onii-chan saat Onii-chan sedih._"

"_Janji ya, Onii-chan tidak akan pernah tinggalin Yuzu!_"

"_Karena aku sayang Onii-chan_."

-membutuhkannya...

**oooooooooo**

"Bagitu ya? Baiklah, kau kirimkan saja proposal itu ke _email_-ku. Apa? Maaf untuk hari minggu ini aku tidak bisa. Aku akan menemani anakku pergi rekreasi."

"Oh ayolah, senin depan saja ya! Aku tidak ingin anakku kecewa. _Huft_ baiklah, akan kuusahakan. Iya, _jaa ne_."

Tuut tuut tuut

Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulut pemuda berumur 30 tahun ini. Ia mengacak rambut hitam jabriknya sembari melirik jam tangannya.

12.05 _pm_

Pemuda itu-Kaien-kemudian merapikan semua dokumen-dokumen kantornya yang berserakan di meja kerjanya.

Rupanya menjadi penerus ayahnya dalam menjalankan perusahaan bukan hal yang mudah. Hampir semua waktunya tersita demi menghasilkan yang namanya _'uang_'. Seperti tadi, hari minggu ini diminta sekretarisnya untuk mengadakan rapat dengan perwakilan perusahaan yang memintanya melakukan kerjasama. Oh padahal hari minggu ia akan mengajak anaknya untuk rekreasi. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Dan karena ini juga, ia selalu menunda untuk melamar kekasihnya, Senna. _Hh..._ Andai saja Ichigo tidak menjadi dokter bedah, ia pasti tidak akan sesibuk ini.

Ah ya, Ichigo. Sudah 5 tahun ini ia tidak mendengar kabar adiknya itu. Apa ia masih hidup? Atau masih sehat?

Kaien tertawa kecil memikirkannya. Tentu saja Ichigo masih hidup dan ia pasti sehat. Anak itu sangat kuat.

Jujur, ia maupun anggota keluarga lainnya tak tahu di mana keberadaa Ichigo sekarang.

Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi mereka melacak di mana keberadaanya. Ibaratkan tinggal petikkan jari, maka semua akan terjadi.

Ia maupun ayahnya dapat menyewa para detektif atau yang lebih gampang ialah menghubungi para pemerintah masing-masing negara demi mengetahui keberadaan Ichigo mengingat perusahaan keluarganya salah satu perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh di dunia.

Tapi semua jalan itu dikubur dalam-dalam saat mendengar pendapat Byakuya bahwa Ichigo telah dewasa, ia pasti sudah memikirkan apa saja konsekuensinya. Lagipula Ichigo itu keras kepala, walaupun keluarganya telah mengetahui keberadaanya, mereka takkan mampu untuk memaksanya pulang.

Ternyata pengambilan jalan tersebut membuat Yuzu jatuh sakit bahkan hingga di opname. Yuzu lah yang paling tidak bisa menerima Ichigo pergi begitu saja. Tiap hari ia memaksa ayahnya untuk mencari Ichigo, tapi Isshin tidak menuruti permintaannya dengan alasan suatu saat Ichigo pasti akan kembali.

Selama 5 tahun Ichigo tak kembali selama itu pula Yuzu sakit-sakitan. Tak mau makan dan minum vitamin makin membuatnya rentan terhadap berbagai penyakit. Dan 6 hari yang lalu, adik bungsunya itu kembali di opname. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya. Mungkin mulai mencari keberadaan Ichigo? Semoga saja.

Begitu selesai merapikan dokumen-dokumennya, ia keluar dari ruangan kerjanya dan akan menuju dapur jika suara _bell_ pintu tak tertangkap indra pendengarnya.

Dengan berat hati ia berputar arah menuju pintu depan, padahal sekarang ia benar-benar haus.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."

Mata Kaien terbelalak saat telah melihat siapa yang menjadi tamu_ 'pengganggunya'_ siang ini.

Ia tidak menyangka secepat ini ia akan bertemu kembali dengan_'nya_'. Seperti sebuah mimpi melihat pemuda tampan berperawakan tinggi tegap, mempunyai kerutan permanen di dahi dan berambut nyentrik ini berada di hadapannya.

Susah payah ia menyebut nama pemuda itu sampai akhirnya ia mengatakan;

"Ichi...go?"

"Yo Kaien."

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk Kaien bisa menguasai diri. Senyum lebar merekah di wajah tampannya . Detik kemudian ia pun memeluk Ichigo yang disambut Ichigo dengan tepukan di pungggungnya.

"Apa kabar, bodoh? Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?"

"Aku tak punya cukup uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat."

Tawa renyah Kaien mengakhiri acara pelukan mereka. Walaupun tak jelas, tapi Kaien dapat melihat dari kedua mata Ichigo bahwa adiknya ini merindukannya.

"Yah sudah, ayo masuk!" Kaien mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk ke rumah hasil jerih payahnya selama ini.

Kedua amber Ichigo meneliti tiap sudut ruang tamu Kaien. Rumahnya memang besar, tapi tetap terkesan nyaman dan tentunya sangat sejuk.

"Kau masih tinggal sendiri? Belum punya istri?" tanya Ichigo sembari meletakkan kopernya di atas lantai begitu saja.

"Ahaha begitulah. Ini semua juga karena kau. Andai saja kau juga mau meneruskan perusahaan, aku pasti sudah menikah lebih dulu darimu."

Senyum tipis Ichigo menjadi respon perkataan Kaien. Entah kenapa, jika bersama Kaien ia merasa tenang dan lebih terbuka.

Ichigo kembali memegang pegangan kopernya dan berkata;

"Aku lelah. Pinjami aku satu kamarmu!"

Kaien memutar kedua bola matanya. Ternyata sifat Ichigo belum berubah, seenaknya saja.

"Iya iya. Ikuti aku-" gerakkan Kaien yang akan berbalik arah terhenti begitu sepasang tangan mungil melingkari kedua kakinya.

Ia menoleh ke arah tangan mungil tersebut dan mendapati sesosok gadis kecil dengan senyum polosnya.

"Papi."

Kaien membatu.

Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia belum mempersiapkan diri untuk momen seperti ini. Momen yang di mana membuatnya merasa mempunyai tanggung jawab besar.

Perlahan ia menoleh pada Ichigo yang sepertinya penasaran dengan gadis kecil yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh kedua kakinya.

Kaien menghela napas kecil. Ia harus bisa menghadapi ini. Momen ini pasti akan terjadi dan hari ini adalah waktunya.

Perlahan Kaien melepaskan pelukan _'anak'_nya. Ia kemudian bermaksud agar gadis kecil itu berdiri disampingnya. Tapi sayang, gadis kecil itu seperti enggan (baca; malu) menuruti perintah Kaien. Ia tetap bersikukuh berada di belakang kaki Kaien berharap agar sosok orang di depan mereka tidak melihatnya.

Tapi setelah Kaien berusaha keras membujuknya, akhirnya dengan kikuk gadis kecil itu menampakkan sosok kecilnya.

Seketika hati Ichigo mencolos melihat sosok gadis kecil yang memanggil Kaien dengan sebutan _'Papi_' tadi. Lidahnya kelu, tubuhnya seakan terkena penyakit _stroek_, tak bisa bergerak barang sedikitpun.

_Gadis kecil itu... _

Sepasang mata lemon beririskan violet menatapnya. Rambut pendek di bawah telinganya yang berwarna hitam yang dihiasi dengan jepitan kecil dibiarkan tergerai. Pipi _ch__u__bby_ dan postur tubuhnya yang begitu mungil menambah kesan bahwa gadis kecil ini sangat manis.

Dan yang paling terpenting ialah gadis kecil ini begitu mirip dengan-

"Rukia..." bisik Ichigo.

Ichigo tetap saja membatu walaupun ia melihat Kaien berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan gadis kecil tadi kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat mata lemon gadis kecil itu terbelalak. Dengan perlahan, gadis kecil itu menoleh padanya, menampakkan ekpresi keraguan dari wajah _ch__u__bb_y-nya.

Hati Ichigo seperti diiris oleh sebuah pisau yang telah dia asah saat mendengar satu kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Berharap bahwa ia salah dengar. Tapi tetap saja, suara gadis kecil itu masih terngiang-ngiang di ingatannya.

Satu kata yang membuat semua yang Ichigo lakukan selama ini hampir sia-sia. Satu kata itu, yakni;

"_Papa?"_

**TBC**

**.**

**Balas review buat yg gak login XD**

**FYLIN-chan: **Iya, salam kenal juga ya Fylin-chan dan makasih udah mau review. Anoo gmn kalau Fylin-chan manggil dengan nama Ken aja, karena Ken masih amatiran disini, belum pantas dipanggil senpai *bungkuk-bungkuk. Ahh berarti feel-nya kali ini dapat ya, syukurlah. Ahaha iya, Ichi maupun Yume sama-sama kasihan, maklum kan mereka orangtua-anak, pnya ikatan batin buat menderita *buaghh. Tapi maaf jika chap ini kurang memuaskan, maaf ya! Ken harap Fylin-chan masih mau mereview fic ini.

**can-can: **Makasih udah mau review ya Can-can. Ettoo... Ken belum tau mau pasangin Ichigo ma sapa. Nanti diliat ke depan aja ya. Maaf telat update dan chap ini kurang memuaskan ;(. Review lagi ya Can-can...

**Istri k-2 Ichigo: **Arigatou udah mereview. Ahaha iya iya. Nanti Ken hubungi Ichigo, mnta persetujuannya izinin atau gk buat jadi istri ke-2 Ichigo. Maaf udah telat update dan chap ini kurang memuaskan. Review lg ya XD

**blingblingjh: **Thanks udah mereview. Iya, nih Ken udh lanjut ceritanya ya walau telat bget ya ehehe. Jdi Ken harap Bling-chan tetap mau mereview... moga chap ini gk bwt Bling-chan kecewa ya.

**asdfghjkl3: **Makasih udah mereview. Ahaha kalau masalah genre sich, Ken sbnarnya gak terlalu begitu mengerti, tapi Ken rasa cocokkan Hurt/Comfort ya walaupun mungkin salah. Ampe nangis? Berarti feelnya dapat-syukurlah. Tapi maaf jika chap ini kurang memuaskan... Rev

iew lagi ya XD

**Buat yang login, nanti Ken blas di PM yach...**

**.**

**A/ N : **

**Gomen Minna-san Ken baru update sekarang. Sebenarnya Ken ingin cepat update, tapi karena ada kendala jadi Ken gak sempat. Apalagi Ken rasa chap ini rada gimana gitu. Malah terkesan dipaksain ya? Feelnya juga gak dapat. Jadi maaf jika gak memuaskan ;(**

**Oia, skali lagi gomen. Ken harus ubah pairing menjadi Ichigo aja. Sebenarnya Ken mau ikut saran Jee-senpai- buat flashback maupun mimpiin tentang Rukia. Tapi konsep awal fic ini berfokus pada Ichigo dan anaknya aka Yume, ya walaupun nantinya tetap akan ada Rukia, entah lewat flashback atau mimpi.**

**Jadi Ken mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika gak bisa penuhi harapan senpai maupun reader. Jadi Ken harap, walaupun pairingnya udah berubah, senpai maupun reader tetap mau baca fic Ken ya.**

**RnR please XD**

**Kken RukIno**


End file.
